leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Strategy
Skill usage * regeneration effect stacks up against champions, so don't be afraid to engage in small skirmishes. * not only deals damage, but also prevents targeting from enemy abilities. * makes you untargetable for the duration of the ability and also removes turret aggro from , so it can be used to finish off low health enemies hiding under their turret. * basically counts as 5 separate basic attacks. Hence, it will proc all on-hit effects and be affected by any other autoattack modifiers (except for attack speed buffs/debuffs and crits), including the summoner spell . However, all proc on-hit effects will stack after the first attack, granting only 4 procs (the first hit starts at 0, the second at 1, and so on, etc.) * If you're chasing an enemy champion that's too far use on a enemy minion and use its second dash to catch up. * gives a huge attack speed boost so it can be used to effectively push turrets. * Try to use when the enemy is already in half-swing or when their ranged basic attack is in mid flight. Riposte can be used to counter a variety of on-hit effects, such as , , and . * is often underestimated for its damage, especially at early levels of the game. A quick double click on the same champion works as a decent nuke. ** Remember that, while most of Fiora's damage comes from standard attacks or modified standard attacks, is an ability, so it can pierce through statuses like , blind and to deal damage. Build usage *A works well with her kit, because it gives her enough attack speed to almost hit the 2.5 cap while is going, while also procing with - against a single opponent it will proc 5 times, doing 20% of the targets max health, plus the flat 320/672/1000 damage from . **However, is very costly and somewhat situational (against high HP targets). * , similarly, will increase her attack speed and will proc at least once during , which, against four enemy champions, will increase the damage dealt to each by 110. * is also useful as it will proc on all hits of her ultimate . Along with the magic resistance and AS that it provides, the item is very useful on Fiora, especially if the opponent team is AP heavy or if an AP heavy champ constantly focuses you. *Furthermore, will reduce armor on every hit of her ultimate and therefore increasing the damage dealt. In teamfights where your can hit multiple targets, the armor reduction will be very helpful. In a 1v1 case, the armor reduction will greatly increase your already impressive damage from . *Building lifesteal is very important for Fiora as it allows her to regenerate large quantities of health while she is untargettable during . *Unlike many other attack damage carries, can be built but isn't necessary on Fiora because she already gets a huge attack speed boost and a movement speed boost from . *Crowd control directly counters Fiora's usefulness, making , , or a good items to consider if you find yourself being CCd regularly. *One can build her as a glass cannon carry with items like , , and . Or, one can opt to build her as a more tanky dps type with proc effects using items like , and . *Fiora can be built in a "critless" manner as well due to her high AS. Items like , , and can be used to increase her damage output in such a build. It should be noted that active is very useful in this type of a build. This type of a build along with items like and allow to be rather tanky. *If one is running Armor Penetration runes, it's a good idea to get both and on her, since she can recieve the full stacks for the armor shred easily. * Building a will cause all of Fiora's standard attacks to deal splash damage, including . In most games, a will be a waste of gold and an item slot that you could have used on something else, and enemies will normally not be bunched up tightly enough to fully make use of the splash-damage passive but if your team has someone like on it, who can keep the entire enemy team bunched up for a few seconds for you, you can potentially multiply your damage output heavily with a . ** Keep in mind, however, that the role of Fiora is normally to pick off low health and/or high priority targets, making a questionable choie on her even with on your team since costs a fairbit of money for an item which doesn't tremendously augment your single-target damage, especially when Fiora's primary targets are often back-lines characters who won't be standing near enough to anything for to deal any splash damage. ** In any case, one should NEVER build more than two on any melee champion since, after buying two, all standard attacks will splash for 100% damage. Building more than two will cause a champion to deal MORE damage to surrounding targets than they deal to the primary target of their attacks, which is rarely a useful situation. Recommended builds Countering * Save disables for when activates ; it only lasts 3 seconds and Fiora needs to deal a lot of damage while it is up to be effective. * is really sticky while she has access to , but after she casts it twice it has a fairly long cooldown which can be exploited. * Make use of fact that first and last target of is the same. Targeted ally should immediately turn back, while wisely targeted AoE skills like or will allow your team to quickly focus and take her down. Flashing under a tower is even better. ** and affects 's Ultimate causing her to miss all her strikes while the blind is on her. ** Being able to time using on just before she uses her ultimate will greatly reduce the damage she does. * has a very short cast range, and can only cover high distance if she uses it first on a minion between her and her quary and then on the champion she wishes to attack meaning that properly zoning Fiora can prevent her from being as threatening as she should be. * Always remember not to challenge in a 1v1, her allows her to regenerate her health as she focuses on her target. Her is very devastating if you are fighting her solo and she can finish you off with if you try to escape. * As a champion who relies on auto-attacks, buying or other armor items will help reducing a lot of her damage output. Randuin's and Frozen Heart can be a better choice as she has no attack steroids. Limiting her attack speed can make her less threatening to ally units. ** If you are playing as a mage, buying a and using the item's active effect can help reduce the effectiveness of her . ** If you are playing a champion with abilities that enchance the next auto attack (eg: or make sure you save your ability till she uses or you may end up having her blocking the ability's damage. * Causing to lose vision will cause her to immediately terminate her if she does not have another enemy champion in her line of sight to jump to. ** Any ability which grants invisibility, however brief (including ) can accomplish this, as well as abilities that remove sight, such as . Champion Spotlight YRyGvsGbHnM Category:Champion strategies